Pelo Prazer
by big bih buh
Summary: Pelo Prazer é uma coletânea de oneshots yaoi, cujas oneshots não têm nenhum tipo de relação com a outra, com casais diferentes e gêneros diferentes; podendo variar entre shounen-ai e lemon. Aberta a sugestões. 7ª Oneshot - Sasori/Deidara
1. Estrelas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence! Mas sempre há o golpe do baú, né...

**N/a:** Coletânea de oneshots yaoi. Contém Shounnen-ai ou Lemon, estejam avisados!

# Shikamaru e Naruto. _Shounnen-ai._

**Estrela. **

Shikamaru estava encostado na pilastra de sua casa, olhando o céu estrelado. Tantas estrelas, tantos mistérios. Era impossível não deixar-se perder naquela imensidão. Quando pequeno, sua mãe costumava-lhe dizer que havia uma estrela para cada pessoa do mundo. E muitas mais, para as outras que ainda haviam de nascer. Ele abriu um leve sorriso ao ver uma estrela que se destacava dentre as outras por causa do seu brilho intenso. Ele, então, passou a observá-la, curioso, enquanto uma lembrança brotava em sua mente.

_- Por que eu serei O Sexto Hokage! - berrou Naruto, jogando a mão para o alto. Sakura e Shikamaru o encararam com uma gota, e o Nara soltou uma risadinha. _

_- Você não desiste mesmo, não, Naruto? - perguntou Shikamaru. _

_- Não. Eu lutei muito pra chegar até aqui, e não vou desistir! Eu serei o Hokage um dia! - falou o rapaz, no mesmo tom de sempre: de decisão. Esse sempre fora seu sonho, e ele nunca ousaria desistir dele. Shikamaru surpreendeu-se. Nunca botara muita fé nos planos do louro, esperava que fosse só um sonho de criança, que tendia a sumir com o passar dos anos. Pelo visto não era. Desfez sua expressão de surpresa e sorriu. Naruto estava fadado a ser grande. _

_- Yare, yare - falou o Nara, indo até ele e olhando-o nos olhos. - Acho que você merece. _

_- Oh - falou Naruto, surpreso com a fala do colega. Abriu um largo e brilhante sorriso, deixando Shikamaru inebriado com aquilo. - Sim! Eu mereço! Dattebayo!_

_- Ah - suspirou Shikamaru e sorriu levemente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. - Por que eu fui dizer isso? Agora ele não cala a boca nunca mais. _

_- Não duvide, Shikamaru! - disse o lourinho, animado. - Eu serei o maior Hokage que esta vila já teve! E todos vão me reconhecer! Prometo._

O Nara abriu um sorriso ao lembrar disto e encarou a estrela, encantado. "É, Naruto, se todos têm uma estrela... aquela é a sua ", concluiu o gênio de Konoha, abrindo um leve sorriso.

**N/a:** Idéias tão lindas não podiam viver enfurnadas no fundo da minha gaveta de idéias, então resolvi reunir todas numa coletânea. MUAHÁHÁHÁ! corre em círculos Aqui vocês encontrarão todo o tipo de casal, todo o tipo de situação e afins. Espero que gostem. P

**Banana Potter**


	2. Estou aqui

**Oneshot da Coletânea Pelo Prazer **Estou aqui

A Naruto Fanfic, Sai/Naruto, Shounen-ai. Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto encostou-se na parede ao lado da janela e vislumbrou as ruas desertas de Konoha. O céu cinza parecia impregnar seu clima em Konoha. Estava tudo silencioso, mórbido. Triste, como aquele dia deveria ser. Triste, como foi há dois anos atrás. O Rokudaime abriu a janela e apoiou-se no parapeito afim de ver melhor a rua. A brisa gélida da madrugada soprou em seu rosto, refrescando-lhe; porém, a brisa gelada não foi capaz de derrubar as velhas recordações que insistiam em atormentar-lhe. Ele fechou os olhos, e as imagens pesadas caíram rapidamente, chocando-se contra o solo de sua imaginação.

_... - __**Sasuke!**__ - berrava a voz de Naruto, tentando sobressair-se em meio ao barulho de choque de kunais e shurikens em plena luz do dia. O Uchiha mais novo foi lançado sobre o campo de batalha, indefeso, sem chakra, aos pés de seu irmão mais velho que, apesar de estar tão mal quanto Sasuke, ainda conseguia manter-se em pé. Itachi levantou o rosto e encarou seu irmão. Uma sombra perpassou seu olhar, deixando claro que, do próximo golpe, Sasuke não escaparia. O grito que o louro nunca soltou, ecoou em sua mente, consumando o ato. O último ato do herói Uchiha: a morte. Então, inconscientemente, Naruto perdeu o controle, e caminhou rumo a Itachi ... _

Abriu os olhos, com medo. Mesmo após um ano, o jovem Hokage ainda carregava no peito a dor pela perda do amigo. Sentia que não havia comprido a promessa que fez a Sakura. Nunca conseguiu trazê-lo de volta. De volta daquele desejo doentio de vingança, que o levou a seu fim, atrofiou o último dos seus sentimentos à pena eterna. Sentiu os ombros ficarem pesados, e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, acompanhado de um soluço.

- Ah, Naruto-kun - falou uma pessoa atrás dele, em tom de compreensão. Dois braços forte rodearam-no, e o louro pode então desabar, pois sabia que alguém, naquele momento, iria segurá-lo. Sai acariciou os cabelos dele e abriu um leve sorriso. - Pode chorar... eu estou aqui com você.,

Sai. Tão parecido, e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente de Sasuke. Pena que os caminhos da vida inverteram-se a um ponto em que eles jamais pudessem se conhecer. Apesar de ter tido a função de caçar o Uchiha, Sai tremia de medo quando olhava em seus olhos. Então ele sentia como se fosse a caça. À mercê daqueles olhos obscuros que pareciam desejar o pior para a pessoa que encarava. E realmente desejavam. Sai não acreditava que um dia, mesmo que Sasuke atingisse seus objetivos, veria alegria naqueles olhos. Intimamente, ele sentia-se aliviado pela morte dele, mas não contaria isso a ninguém. Porque sabia que se revelasse, estaria também perdendo o louro que consolava, em seus braços, para o fantasma indestrutível de Sasuke.

Ele sabia que o Uchiha continuaria ali. Pois ele estava ao lado de uma coisa que ambos tinham em comum. Toda vez que ele olhava para Naruto, via o desejo e a malicia expressas em seu rosto. Mais uma vez, Sai sentia-se agradecido por ter se livrado da figura perturbadora de Sasuke, mesmo que ela continuasse presente, de alguma forma, viva, por causa das lembranças.

Sai podia fazer algo que o Uchiha já não podia. Tocar Naruto.

-

-

N/a: desculpem pela demora! Pelo Prazer é um bebê tão quietinho, que eu nem lembro dele... #inventa desculpa# Mas, estou vendo se consigo atualizá-la diariamente - Vou me sentir realizada, se conseguir isso uu #afunda as teclas de tanto digitar#

_**Aldebaran Das Areias Vermelhas: **__ShinoXKiba vai ser o que mais terá por aqui! É muito fofo :D É uma honra ver o mestre do yaoi por aqui. uu #morre de EMOção# _

_**Mary-neechan: **__Er... a primeira não, mas isso não conta. ShikaNaru o 2_

_**Kanya: **__ee #morre afogada em um mar de sugestões# _

_**Momotoko: **__você vai amar os casais diferentes que aparecerão aqui! Mas não se preocupe, pois teremos cannons também, como SasukeNaruto, ChoujiShikamaru, KakashiIruka... _

_**Anikil: **__me surpreendi quando te vi por aqui. XD_

_**Mari Kishi: **__não se preocupe, eu tenho planos! õ/ Aliás, Mari, você já viajou? II _

_**Peeh Brandebuque: **__Err... hehe. Abaixe essa arma, mãe, por favor... #se afasta vagarosamente# Okay, agora, você vai saber de tudo uu #acaba o programa# Que bom que achou bom! _

_OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! _


	3. Páginas em branco

**Oneshot da Coletânea Pelo Prazer **Páginas em branco

A Naruto Fanfic, Shounen-ai, Shino/Kiba. Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto

"_sentir teu coração perfeito batendo a toa _

_e isso dói. Seja como for" _

_(Angra dos Reis – Legião Urbana) _

_Shino abriu um leve sorriso diante da imensa demonstração de alegria de Kiba. Era pouco, mas o Inuzuka sabia que aquilo era o máximo. E ficou feliz por ter conseguido atingi-lo. _

Aquelas lembranças vinham-lhe de repente à mente, com a aparência de velhas e quebradas. Fazia tanto tempo, que Kiba tinha a impressão de que aconteceram em uma vida passada. Uma vida onde a indiferença não existia. Onde ela não matou Shino. Onde as pessoas não existiam.

O Inuzuka ouviu a porta se abrindo, acompanhada de passos lentos e vagarosos, que pareciam não ter pressa de chegar ao seu destino. De repente, os dedos longos e pálidos de Aburame Shino o tocaram, encontrando-o, mas ele não sentia seu toque. Não aquele toque de antigamente, que fazia tudo fazer sentido. _Tudo._

Tudo começou com um dia, uma sensação, um beijo e a jura silenciosa que aquilo ia durar para sempre. Eles não acharam estranho. Aquele sentimento quente que sentiam em seus corações os certificavam que seria _errado_ não ficarem juntos.

Porém, para os outros, aquilo era o certo. Dois homens não deviam se amar, dizia a maioria. Kiba nunca se importou com a opinião alheia, mas Shino sempre escondera uma sensibilidade frágil por baixo daqueles óculos escuros. E foi nesse ponto que tudo começou a cair.

A população descobriu, após serem pegos se beijando por Sakura e Kurenai. De repente, a noticia se espalhou pela cidade, e os dois rapazes ganharam a indiferença de toda Konoha. Todos começaram a repudiá-los, até mesmo a doce companheira de time, Hinata, que, mesmo inventando desculpas convincentes, não disfarçava sua face confusa e de incômodo.

E Shino mudou. E aquela jura também mudou; ela já não _vivia _mais dentro do coração do Aburame. Só existia, assim como eles. Já não era para sempre. Enfiados naquela existência angustiante e mórbida, Kiba ainda tinha esperanças de que as páginas em branco do seu romance com Shino voltassem a ser preenchidas; pois agora, só havia o vazio, causado pela indiferença.

-

-

N/a: Neh, essa fic foi meio corrida, porque eu lembrei ao meio-dia que precisava atualizar diariamente. Queria aprofundar mais sobre esse assunto, mas, infelizmente, tive pouco tempo para fazê-la. Andam me explorando demais #rainha do drama mode on# E eu prometo que vou tentar enfiar mais falas; é que ando inspirada para drabbles uu

_**Aldebaran Das Areias Vermelhas: **__er... não me mate por ter atrasado a atualização, não me mate por ter feito o casal Shino/Kiba sofrer (eu não especifiquei quando disse Shino/Kiba a baldes u-u) Er... não me mate! #traumatizada demais para falar# _

_Sasuke bom é Sasuke morto (2) _

_**Peeh Brandebuque: **__Aaanh, adorei saber que você gostou, Peeh! Fiquei tão feliz! Não se preocupe, já é 50 por cento sua, por ter gostado tanto! #.# (morre com tanto elogio) Vou tentar imitar a proeza dessa! XD _


	4. Acertando contas

Oneshot da Coletânea Pelo Prazer Acerto de contas

**Oneshot da Colet****ânea Pelo Prazer **Acerto de contas

A Naruto Fanfic, Gaara/Naruto, Lemon. Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto

Gaara então jogou Naruto na parede e colou seu corpo ao dele, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis surpresos, que pareciam não entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Naruto... – sussurrou o ruivo para ele; seus olhos verde-água demonstravam toda a sua pressa e raiva da situação. O louro o olhou assustado, até que Gaara deu-lhe um beijo ardente e apressado, enquanto agarrava a cintura dele. Naruto surpreendeu-se, mas ao sentir os lábios de Gaara tocarem os seus, agarrou os cabelos ruivos dele, como que para não ser levado pela ventania forte, a qual insistia em levar toda a sua razão e calma. – Vamos deixar de ser bestas, você sabe bem o que está acontecendo aqui...

- Gaara-a, e-eu... – gaguejou ele, chocado. Não imaginava que o ruivo percebera a situação em que haviam se metido. Desde que instalara-se em Konoha para visitar a sua irmã que ambos tentavam ocultar seus sentimentos, como dois adolescentes imaturos e sem noção.

- Cala a boca – ordenou ele, beijando-o de forma louca, como se o mundo fosse acabar ali naquele instante. Naruto não mostrou resistência, muito pelo contrário, o correspondeu; já era hora de resolver entregar-se àquele sentimento tolo que o fazia sonhar todas as noites com uma situação parecida com a que desenrolava-se naquele instante.

O ruivo agarrou os cabelos de Naruto e o puxou para si, beijando-o ardentemente, enquanto o louro percorria o seu corpo com dedos ágeis e apressados, fazendo esquecer o momento de ingenuidade que demonstrara há poucos minutos.

- Ah! – gemeu Gaara, não conseguindo mais segurar as emoções que davam pontadas fortes em seu interior, fazendo-o sentir uma felicidade nunca antes vista. Ele abriu um sorriso para o louro e começou a desabotoar sua calça; o louro abriu um sorriso malicioso, fazendo o outro sentir-se satisfeito. – É bom ver como nos entendemos rápido...

- Com certeza, dattebayo – falou Naruto, sorrindo malicioso, compreendendo o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Ele puxou Gaara pela cabeça novamente e voltou a beijá-lo, entusiasmando-se. Com um movimento rápido, empurrou o ruivo para trás e o jogou na cama, recebendo um olhar surpreso dele. – Com certeza, Gaara, com certeza...

N/a: caraca, eu ando tão sumida do fandom de Naruto que tinha até esquecido do nome do autor, mas, bem, meus arquivos me salvaram e... cahan. Bem, devido a um surto de inspiração fantástico nesses últimos dias, resolvi atualizar isso aqui. Só não me esperem todo dia. U/

**Bianca Bion. **


	5. O caso da loucura

_Oneshot da Coletânea Pelo Prazer _**O caso da loucura**

_A Naruto Fanfic, Kiba/Shino. Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto_

Os sussurros que Shino proferia em seus ouvidos pareciam fazer a temperatura do quarto aumentar. Quando estava com ele, seus sentidos aguçavam-se de um modo que ele podia sentir os dedos dele percorrendo cada centímetro de sua pele; podia ouvir cada gemido discreto que o Aburame soltava quando ele beijava seu peitoral, ao mesmo tempo que cheirava o doce aroma de sabonete que ele exalava; quando estava com Shino, Kiba podia ver o paraíso abrir-se na sua frente, com os toques sedentos e calmos que provocavam-lhe explosões de prazer indescritíveis.

Era por isso que adorava estar com Shino, naquela cama, sentindo seu corpo sobre o dele, deixando-o ensandecido. Ele nunca imaginara que tal coisa sairia do Aburame.

Isso, obviamente, só podia ser loucura. Ah, e Kiba desejava ficar louco de vez, se este era o caso.

-

-

N/a: Estou de volta! Ah, é tão bom postar em Pelo Prazer de novo! - Na preguiça de lançar fics yaoi maiores, fico com isso aqui mesmo, porque textos minúsculos é o que não falta em minha gaveta!

Bem, meados da madrugadas, eu sozinha no computador, meu Word estava aberto... saiu isso! Ah, eu realmente amei, espero, espero mesmo que vocês gostem! (e aliás, não liguem pra descrição-comercial da coletânea xD) Estou sim aberta a sugestões, pessoas! Peçam!

**Reviews**

Kanya: LOOORY, MINHA PESSOA, CADÊ VOCÊ? EU TO MORTA DE SAUDADES, ME LIGA, ME MANDA UMA CARTA, UM SINAL DE FUMAÇA, ALGUMA COISA s2s2. bjos. (não, eu não me esqueci da listinha #.#)

Tsunade Uzumaki: Olá, seja bem-vida n.n Espero que continue acompanhando e, não, não é incômodo nenhum, pode abusar aqui. Sua sugestão foi anotada \o/ /o\ (não repare na resposta de review estilo mensagem gravada rsrsrsrsrs) Espero vê-la de novo por aqui, bai-bai! o/


	6. Sorrisos de Itachi

**Oneshot da Coletânea Pelo Prazer** Sorrisos de Itachi

A Naruto Fanfic, Itachi/Deidara. Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto

Assim que Itachi entrou na Akatsuki, Deidara percebeu que ele não era de sorrir muito.

"Aff, mais um chato" – pensava ele. Até o dia em que descobriria que os poucos sorrisos que ele daria, seriam para ele.

Aqueles sorrisos que Itachi sempre dava antes de começar a beijar sua boca com desejo ardente, de modo a deixar seus lábios inchados.

Com certeza, era uma prévia.

Porque os sorrisos eram deliciosos.

E isso não era nada chato.

-

-

**Nota da autora:** Ando tão inspirada que as atualizações diárias estão acontecendo naturalmente, só não se acostumem. Essa ficlet é um presentjénho pra Lory, minha mana que parece de verdade xD Amo você, criatura, e vê se não some de novo, que eu morro de saudades ;;-;;

Ah, vocês pensam que me enganam, mas eu seei, povinho. Deixem pelo menos uma review, o que custa? Obrigada a quem enviou também.

**Bih. **


	7. Renuncia

**Oneshot da coletânea Pelo Prazer** Renuncia 

A Naruto Fanfic, DeidaraSasori. Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto

Deidara sempre sentiu admiração por Sasori. O seu olhar indiferente impunha respeito, e muitos sentiam medo de sua figura, conhecida pelos quatro cantos do mundo ninja.

Não podia chamá-lo de corajoso, mas Deidara sabia que ele não era de fugir de um combate. Sempre ia atrás, e, apesar de nunca imaginar essa situação, lutaria até sua morte, se preciso. Ele nunca imaginara aquela situação, porque simplesmente estava convencido que havia encontrado a imortalidade ao virar um boneco de madeira.

Aquilo não podia deixar de fascinar Deidara. Era a mais pura verdade que ele nunca sonhara em ser imortal, mas senti-la em Sasori, era especial. Era _irreal._ Em compensação, sentia pena dele. Será que, ao virar um boneco, ele renunciou à capacidade de sentir?

Se sim, o que Deidara ainda esperava, seguindo-o?

-

-

**Nota da autora:** Nada a declarar.


End file.
